the_blacklistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Monarch Douglas Bank
Monarch Douglas Bank ist die zweite Folge der 2. Staffel der Serie The Blacklist. Sie wurde erstmals am 29. September 2014 in den USA und am 24. Februar 2015 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Handlung In Warschau überfallen mehrere Männer eine Bank. Sie schalten die Überwachungskameras aus und gehen nun zum Tresorraum. Sie öffnen Tresore und entnehmen Geld und Schmuck. Red öffnet Kate Kaplan die Tür. Sie soll 3 Leichen beseitigen, die er tötete, um herauszufinden, wo Naomi ist. Er bekommt einen Anruf von einem Mann aus Warschau. Er erzählt ihm von dem Banküberfall und sagt, dass Red wisse, worauf sie es abgesehen hatten. Er legt auf und entschuldigt sich bei Kaplan, als sich plötzlich einer der Totgeglaubten bewegt. Er erschießt ihn. Naomi ist an einen Stuhl gekettet, als Berlin in den Raum kommt. Sie redet kurz auf ihn ein, doch er sagt nur, dass sie einen hübschen Mund hat und lacht. thumb|260px Red bekommt gerade seine Nägel gemacht, als Liz bei ihm ankommt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er Naomi gefunden habe, er fragt sie jedoch nur, was sie über Jennifer herausgefunden habe. Er erzählt ihr dann von dem Überfall in Warschau. Er sagt weiterhin, dass nichts gestohlen wurde, außer seine Wertsachen. Liz erzählt den anderen im Post Office von dem neuen Fall. Ressler und Liz sollen sich dann auf den Weg machen. Ressler scheint, nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, weswegen Liz ihn nach seinem Wohlbefinden fragt. Samar beobachtet sie aus einem Auto heraus und macht Fotos von ihnen. Red bekommt erneut ein Kästchen, in dem sich diesmal ein Zahn befindet. thumb|left|278pxRessler und Liz kommen in Warschau an und unterhalten sich mit dem Zuständigen. Sie gehen dann in den Tresorraum, wo mehrere Personen Geld zählen. Fast alle Schließfächer sind aufgebrochen. thumb|156px Ein Mann sagt, dass die Pressemitteilung gelogen war und dass über $400.000 gestohlen wurde. thumb|258px Liz sagt dann, dass sie bitte alle möglichen Beweise geschickt bekommen haben wollen. Als sie das Gebäude verlassen, sagt Liz, dass es keine Aufnahmen geben kann, da sie alle Kameras ausschalteten, Ressler entdeckt jedoch Überwachungskameras außerhalb der Bank. Berlin schaut sich eine Roboterhand an, lehnt diese dann aber ab. Er bekommt dann einen Anruf. Amar überprüft die Aufnahmen der Kameras. 5 Männer gehen in die Bank herein, 6 verlassen sie, einer davon ist eine Frau. Liz denkt, dass sie entführt wurde. thumb|left|284px Ressler und Liz suchen dann die Wohnung der Frau auf, in der sich mehrere Überwachungskameras befinden. Ressler bekommt einen Anruf, dass sie etwas gefunden haben. Sie fahren zum Tatort und finden einen Lastwagen vor. Auf dem Vordersitz befindet sich ein roter Fleck, der jedoch kein Blut ist. Liz telefoniert dann mit Red und sagt ihm, dass es nach Rosen riecht. Sie solle dann ausprobieren, ob es brennbar ist. Sie versuchen es und es verpufft. Red sagt ihr dann, dass es Marmelade aus einem Pfannkuchen sei. thumb|272pxEin Mitarbeiter der Bank telefoniert mit Berlin. Berlin sagt ihm, dass er nach New York kommen solle, damit sie reden können. Als Berlin auflegt, sieht er, wie Naomi ihren Schuh nach der Überwachungskamera schmeißt. Ihr Wachmann nimmt ihr dann ihr Essen weg, nachdem sie sich einen spitzen Knochen genommen hat. Als er rausgeht, versucht sie sich zu befreien. Red und Dembe gehen in eine Bäckerei und die Verkäuferin freut sich, ihn zu sehen. Sie gibt ihm dann einen Pfannkuchen, den er isst. Sie geht dann mit ihnen in ein Lager und öffnet ein Tor, wohinter sich Waffen verbergen. Er fragt sie nach dem Überfall und sie sagt es ihm. Die polnische Polizei stürmt eine Wohnung, in der sich die Räuber befinden. Liz und Ressler wollen die Entführte namens Kaja mitnehmen. Sie sagt, dass sie sicher war, als sie noch nicht da waren und dass sie versuchen wollte, zu entkommen. Sie nehmen sie mit und Liz telefoniert mit Cooper und Aram über den weiteren Verlauf der Ermittlungen. Berlin trifft sich mit dem Mitarbeiter der Bank. Er sagt Berlin, dass seine Wertsachen durch das Formula geschützt sind. Ressler befragt Kaja, die ihm sagt, dass sie ein fotografisches Gedächtnis habe. Dewegen habe die Bank sie angestellt, damit es keine belastende Unterlagen gebe. Sie kennt alle Bankdaten der Auftraggeber. Liz will Cooper anrufen, um ihn davon zu erzählen, doch ein polnischer Agent schlägt sie. Sie kämpfen und Liz schreit nach Ressler, doch er hört sie nicht, da er immer noch Kaja verhört. Sie schießt dann in die Scheibe, hinter der er sitzt. Der Mann schlägt sie zu Boden und flieht, Ressler verfolgt ihn. Kaja sieht auf dem Bildschirm, dass sich ein Trupp nähert. Sie warnt Ressler und Liz, doch es ist schon zu spät. Samar schützt sie, während sie fliehen. Sie sitzen in einem Taxi. Kaja blutet stark am Bauch und Ressler versorgt sie, indem er ihr ein Stück Stoff in die Wunde presst, wodurch die Blutungen gestoppt werden. Naomi ist immer noch gefangen. Als der Wachmann wiederkommt, tut sie, als hätte sie Bauchschmerzen. Als er sie auf Toilette gehen lassen will, sticht sie ihm den Knochen ins Gesicht und versucht zu flüchten. Dies sieht jedoch Berlin auf dem Überwachungsmonitor. Der Taxifahrer muss wegen einem Stau anhalten. Er ruft die Polizei zu sich, doch Ressler, Liz und Kaja sind geflohen. Ein anderer Mann an einem anderen Ort ruft die Polizei an, weil zwei Amerikaner mit einer blutenden Frau sein Auto gestohlen haben. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Naomi, aus einem Fenster zu entfliehen. Berlin und einer seiner Gefährten sind auf dem Weg zu ihr. Liz ruft Cooper an und sagt ihm, dass sie ein Auto stehlen mussten. Sie erzählt ihm von Samar. Er sagt dann, dass sie ihn gleich zurückrufen solle und als sie auflegt, fragt er Aram, wer Samar sei. Als Liz Cooper zurückruft, ist Red am Telefon. Er sagt ihr, dass sie zu einer Bahnlinie in der Nähe gehen sollen. Ein Mann sprengt ein Auto in die Luft und ruft dann jemanden an, um ihm zu sagen, dass es eine große Explosion war. Ressler, Liz und Kaja kommen am Zug an. Ressler gibt Kaja Tabletten und sie gibt ihm eine Accountnummer. Der Zug hält und mehrere bewaffnete Männer betreten den Anhänger. Einer von ihnen öffnet eine Tür. Red kommt herein. Dembe bringt Kaja in Sicherheit. Naomi bindet das Kabel einer Lampe um die Heizung und wirft die Lampe aus dem Fenster. Berlin und sein Gefolgsmann kommen in den Raum und schauen aus dem Fenster. Sie rennen dann aus dem Raum, während Naomi noch unter einem Tisch versteckt ist. Als sie hervorkommt, hält Berlin sie an der Schulter fest. Sie wird wieder an einen Stuhl gefesselt und Berlin will ihr einen Zahn ziehen, als sein Gefolgsmann ein Handy bringt, an dem Red dran ist. ''"Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir uns treffen." '' thumb|left|266px Red und Berlin treffen sich in Corney Island. Red sagt ihm, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Feind haben, der Berlin sagte, dass Red seine Tochter getötet hat. Er sagt ihm weiterhin, dass er durch Kaja all sein Geld habe und dass er es im Tausch gegen Naomi zurückbekomme. Berlin stimmt zu und geht. Liz befragt Reds Nagelpflegerin, wo Kaja ist. thumb|185pxSie ruft dann Red an, der gerade an einer Schießbude ist. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass er Berlin das Geld zurückbringt, damit er es illegal weitergeben kann; denn sie habe Kaja und das FBI habe die Bankaccounts eingefroren. Red trifft sich mit Berlin für die Übergabe. Dembe gibt ihm die Codes, die Transaktion gelingt und sie bekommen Naomi. Sie hat eine Augenbinde um, kann Red also nicht sehen und trotzdem sagt er nichts. Im Post Office gibt Kaja dem FBI alle Codes. Reven Wright sagt Cooper, dass er ihr alle Codes geben solle. Liz entschuldigt sich bei Ressler dafür, dass sie im Taxi so hart zu ihm war und sagt ihm, dass er einen tollen Job gemacht hat. Als sie geht, nimmt er Tabletten aus einem Schubfach. Samar gibt Cooper am nächsten Tag eine große Akte mit Fotos, er fragt sie, was sie dafür will und sie lächelt. thumb|260pxLiz geht zu Red. Er bedankt sich bei ihr. Er rätselt darüber, woher sie wusste, dass Berlin sein Geld in der Bank hat. Sie sagt nichts. ''"Wenn du bereit bist, es mir zu erzählen, würde ich es lieben, es zu hören." ''Als sie gegangen ist, erhält er einen Anruf von Samar, die ihm sagt, dass sie drin ist. Dembe fährt mit Naomi in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Promo en:Monarch Douglas BankKategorie:Staffel 2